Back to Freddy's: Revenge of the Doc
by weeaboo69
Summary: This is the story of a man driven by revenge trying to end the life of the guy who ruined a innocent boy's life. But is he justified? Find out as you read!


Back to Freddys: Revenge of the Doc

AN: IN THIS STORY, DOC BROWN GOES TO FREDDY FAZBAER"S PIZZA TO KILL MYSTERY SKULLS IN REVENGE FOR TUNING PETTA'S GAY

Chapter 1: Marty is a sexy stud

Doc cried for 14510219094756835443971804257188873072794015545666081939388855749525896884654481242616934781472275243051888663 seconds.

"I WILL MAKE MYSTERY SKULLS PAY FOR RAPING PETE INTO BEING GAY!" yelled Doc in anger as more salty tears went down his face. But then all of suddenly, the Deloran comes out of the time space contiumum. "GREAT SCOOT! IS THAT…" The airlock door opens as slow as a sloth working at a DMV. It was Marty McFly. He had Weeknd Hair that made everyone shit their pants. Marty was so fucking sexy that the sun splooged bringing along giant asteroids flying strait into Earth! But Marty had Telekenis and he blocked them using his sexy mind vision. The asteroids ded. "DOC! I came from the year 1987 to tell you that I found Mystery Skulls!" "Wait! How do you know about Mystery Skulls?" sad Doc "Because I'm Marty fucking McFly! Quick! In the Deloran!" They run into the Delorean to go to 1987 when the Bite happened.

Chapter 2: Meet the Gang!

AN: DOC AND MARTY GANG UP WITH FREDDY, BONNIE, CHICA, AND FREDDY TO KILL MYSTERY SKULLS!

They arrived at Freddy's. They had the best pizza EVER AND FOXY IS GOD GUY OK?! Mike Shitz was working in his office when he saw Marty down the hall. Mike cummed gallons at the sight of the sexy stallion. Then Doc came and his penis shivered so much it became dust. Mike closed the doors in fear becaused Doc had WRINKLES! "Greeat Scott! Had you seen everyone with the name of Mystery Skulls" asked Doc as he waited patiently for a response. "I had seen a yellow druggie, a blue slut, a sexy dog, and A GAY PEDO WHO RAP CHILDREN INTO BEING GAY! Yes! I believe I did" replied Mike. "You keep doing your job, mister" said Marty in a voice so sexy that it woke up FOXY! "AAAAARRRRGGGGGG! I WILL TAP THAT BOOTY OF YOURS MARTY!" yelled Foxy as he ran down the hall with his long, pink, erected dick out. "Marty! Watch out!" said Doc as Marty clenched his buttocks. Foxy found the X on the map and he prepare to push in but Marty's ass was so powerful, it tore Foxy's dick into 69 pieces. "AHHHHHHHH!" screeched Foxy as he held on to where his dick used to be. "Take that, you silly fox!" said Marty in amusement as he watched Foxy writhed on the ground in pain. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MUTHAFOOKERS!" someone yell so loud it made everyone pissed their pants. It was…FREDDY!

Chpater 3: STOP HATING ON FREDDY HE WAS ON DER STÜRMER **ONLY** ONCE SO THAT MEANS HE DOESN"T HATE JEWS YOU HATERS!

AN: FREDDY PUNISHES MARTY FOR DESTROYING FOXY"S PEN!5

"GREAT SCOTT! IT IS FREDDY FAZBEAR!" yelled Doc as he looks onto the bear. "I will take my cock with vigilance, deathtouch, lifelink, haste, flying, bolster, flash, hexproof, intimidate, indestructible, landwalk, trample, banding, and double strike and RAP YOU FOR DESTROYING FOXY'S COCK!" He puts them on his hands and knees. "GET READY MOTHERFUCKERS!"

He impales Doc with his cock and because he had double strike, it also penetrated Marty as well. Freddys cock was fine because he was a deity just like that fucking sexy stud, Marty McFly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Freddy's cock was so strong that CHica turned into a roast chicken. "FREDDY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOKING NIIGER **THE REST OF THIS LINE WAS CENSORED FOR THE SAKE OF BERNIE SANDERS NOT DYING YOU FUCKING HATERS NEED TO STOP HATING ON MY STORIES WHAT THE FUCK I AM SO TRIGGERED THAT I NEED TO GO INTO MY SAFE SPACE YOU FUCKING BIGOTS WHO HATE ON DOC BROWNS BLACK DICK.** It was Bonnie! He was purple so he was gay amirite? "yeah freddy that is so mean" said Chica. Foxy was died because his dick was blown off but that will all change.

Chapter 4: Doc Brown saves the universe

AN: DOC BRINGS FOXY BACK TO LIFE!

"GREAT SCOTT! Freddy! I have magical powers and I can repair Foxy and bring him back to life!" exclaimed Doc. Freddy was unsure but ultimately agreed. "OK Doc but don't fook this up got it?" "Ok" Emmett pulled down his pants revealing his 12 inch black footlong with veins everywhere. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!" yelled Freedy in confusion. "But freedy I have a feeling that tonight gonna be a good time that tonight gonna to be the best day ever so don't hate your hater" said Chica as she salivated over the thought of Foxy filling her hole with his "sword". "Yeah Freddy have faith in Doc as he was able to overcome your ultimate smash of slamming your massive oversize shaft up people's asses" scolded Bonnie. Freddy had defeeted so he sad. Doc shoved his dick up Foxy's uthera and chanted the magic words. "ALLAH AKBAR JIHAD HOLLLY SHIITE OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD RUB ME IN PICKLE JUICE AND CALL ME YOUR SLAAAAVVVEEEE!" as he splooged gallons of his "cream" His magical powers came through and it put together all 69 peices of Foxy's penis and restored it into 1. Foxy started breathing and he was coughing violently. "OMG FOXY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" cried Chica as she immendentaly started sucking on Foxy's wiener. "On second thought…let's get out of here!" said Freddy as everyone but the couple left the room in horror.

Chapter 5: MYSTERY SKULLZ!

AN: MYSTERY SKULLS KIDNAP FOXY AND CHICA AND THREATEN THE FAZBEAR GANG THAT THEY WILL TURN THEM GAY!

"Smoke Weed Everyday" a voice whispered. Foxy and Chica were having the BEST SEX EEEVVVEEERRRR! "ohmygod foxy your cock feels SO FUCKIN GOOD IN MY PUSSY FUK ME LIKE 1 OF YOUR FRENCH GIRLS YOU MUTHAFUCKER!" screamed Chica in orgasm as she clamped down on Foxy's sword. (AN: I WAS FORCED TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE MY SLAVE SAID THAT SHE WILL RIP MY PENIS OFF IF I DIDN"T WRITE THE MOST EROTIC FOXY X CHICA SEX SCENSE DON'T SUE ME!) "Chica I have UNCONDITIONAL love for YOU! I will have 123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789 BABIES with you! I'm am sorry for DYING by that sexy stud MARTY MCFLY! Please DON'T leave me!" said Foxy as he apologized for getting aroused by Marty. "It ok foxy marty is so fucking sexy that even guys fall for him" said Chica with understanding. "THAT IS CHARMING BUT YOU NIGGERS NEED TO CUM WITH US RIGHT NOW OR WE WILL KILL YOU!" a voice booms throughout the pizza parlor…It was Lewis and he wasn't alone! "we will hold you ransom for a small loan of a million dollars" said Vivi. "bark bark motherfucker" said Mystery in agreement. Arthur starting to touch Chica all over as he held on to her roughly. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHS HER!" yelled Foxy in fury. The door slammed open and Freddy, Bonnie, Doc, and Marty come in looking angrier than ever. "I'm sorry but who the hell are you?" asked Lewis. "PISSED OFF!" yelled Freddy as he prepared his muscles that were passed on by the Fazbear family for generations.

Chapter 6: YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE LEWIS!

AN: TEH FEZBEAR GANG FIGHT MYSTERY SKILLZ TO THE DETH

The plan was simple. Doc and Marty were to distract Mystery Skulls with their sexiness while Freddy and Bonnie would rescue Foxy and Chica and then they would all fight them at the same time. Marty took off his shirt revealing his 6 pak abs. Combined with his Weeknd hair was too much for Mystery to handle as he cummed and passed out. "Mystery wake up you slacker!" yelled Vivi in frustration. Doc Brown pulled down his pants to reveal his black dick. It was so revolting to Arthur that he puked out his guts and ded. "Not Arthur too!" Vivi was starting to get worried. Freddy and Bonnie grabbed Foxy and Chica by their asses and ran away like a flock of sleep. "THAT IS IT LEWIS GRAB MY TITS" yelled Vivi. Lewis touched her chesticles revealing the Portal of Truth! It opened and Doc and Lewis are dragged in. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chapter 7: Lewis pays for his crimes against humanity

AN: DOC KILLS LEWIS IN REVENGE FOR TURNING PETA GAY AND ESCAPES FROM THE PORTAL OF TRUTH ALSO HE IS NOT A GARY SUE YOU HATERS!"

It was white like manbazookajuice. There was a metal door that didn't matter for now. Doc's prize was there in front of him. Lewis, the man who turned a innocent teen into a drag queen. Doc was vivid as he flexed his black dick prepared for penetrating. Lewis coughed violently. He fell on the round belly side up breaking a few ribs definitely. "Go ahead Doc…but it won't bring Peta back to life!" said Lewis in disgust as he laughed at the situation. "I never thought I would die like this. I can't defend myself and this old geezer is going to end my life. A life, you would think that it would be the valuable thing Mother Nature gives us. But human ignorance always proves us wrong. A slave would be sold for a few hundred while a house would be sold for 6 times the amount. A human life sold for less than a garden!" said Lewis as he starting coughing up blood. "What are you trying to say?" asked Doc. "I am saying that revenge is not worth it and it Is killing me would only justify the extermination of the human race. Just leave me for God's judgment and get out of this place" replied Lewis. "I..Um…Fine! I WILL GO!" yelled Doc as he started to regret his quest of killing Mystery Skulls. He was ashamed of himself. He used his magical black dick to break the gate the fuck open and he left the portal where Lewis bled internally from his wounds. Doc left from Vivi's tits killing her instantly. Doc did it… He killed Mystery Skulls but he didn't just feel right anymore. "Hey Doc! This is heavy!" said Marty as he helped Doc walk out Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "I heard of a place called Zootopia! We should go there and see if we can help everyone in need!" Doc started to cheer up. "Ok Marty…TO THE DELORAN!"

THANKS FOR READING GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW AND DON"T FLAME  
BACK TO ZOOTOPIA: A HENTAI HOPE IS IN PRODUCTION!


End file.
